


I can hear a thundering sound beating inside when you're around

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Divinyls, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, Idiots in Love, Meet-Cute, True Love, i touch myself, master Tim - Freeform, my hubby is inlove, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: (Ihni <3)





	I can hear a thundering sound beating inside when you're around

Tim had managed to keep your relationship a secret for quite some time. But it was obvious something was going on in his life.  
He carried himself differently and had a calmness in his eyes that made him even more regal and he was generally very pleased. Almost giddy. He was in love.

***

None of you had gone out this evening expecting to meet anyone, it was pure happenstance his eyes found yours in the sea of all people.  
The dj had blared "I touch myself" by Divinyls when he found you in the crowd of the club, talking to a friend.  
He stopped dead in his tracks, it was almost like he forgot how to move. After a moment of staring, he made his way over to you.

"Hi" he said with his eyes piercing yours. "I'm sorry to bother you, but..." he nervously licked his lips "...I'm Tim." He held out his hand and grinned ear to ear. His smile was the most genuine you had ever seen.

Sensing she was redundant, your friend excused herself and told you she'd call you tomorrow. 

"Take care and be safe" she urged before she left.

"Yes of course, talk to you later, sweetie"

Your eyes followed her as she vanished in the crowd, then you turned to this stranger by your side, smirking as you put the straw between your lips to finish the last of your drink. 

"Hi, Tim, I'm Amy"

"Do you wanna have another drink with me?" he asked seeing you just finished yours.

You had to compose yourself for a few seconds before you could answer. It felt like you were about to venture out on uncharted territory, fumbling in the dark, because here was this gorgeous man, asking you to have a drink with him and all you really knew about him was his name, that he was breathtakingly beautiful and that he already made you lightheaded. 

It was as if you had your guard down, baring your soul to him. Your heart pounded and he made your stomach warmer than the crowded room, but the feeling was too good to overlook and you bit your lip as you nodded slowly, making him smile happily. He placed one hand on your hip as he guided you to the bar.

"What do you want?" he asked while getting eye contact with the bartender, motioning for a drink for you and him.

"What do you drink?" you asked in reference to his empty glass.

He held it up, almost as if he had forgotten it was in his hand.

"I'm a beer guy, baby" he winked.

"Then that's fine for me too" you said, holding his gaze.

He laughed a little and you studied him as he ordered for the two of you. He was very sexy in his jeans and white shirt, with the tie loosened around his neck.  
He oozed such self confidence and moved like he owned the place. You found yourself getting quite aroused and discretely pinched yourself in the arm to keep you from falling over.

And the way he looked at you, it felt as if he was reading your inner being and a snap of his fingers could make you reveal your most intimate secrets.  
Your heart had pumped extra hard for the last couple of minutes as he made you feel euphoric in his very presence and you wanted more of him.  
After paying the bartender and thanking him, Tim turned to you and handed you the beer.

"So refreshing when a girl drinks beer for once" he said "I really don't understand why you keep insisting on those god awful colorful party drinks"

You laughed and confessed: "Me neither, I've always been a beer guy...girl"

He chuckled and put the glass to his mouth, loosening his tie even more as he took a gulp. Your eyes were inadvertently drawn to his throat, and the way his Adam's apple bobbed up and down while he swallowed his beer. 

"It's quite warm in here, wanna acompany me outside and take a breather? Get some fresh air?"

"Yeah sure"

He placed his arm around your waist and guided you towards the big glass doors. You went outside to the patio and found a table on the crowded terrace, and sat down.

"Is it alright if I smoke?" he asked as he patted on his pants pocket for the pack.

"So that's fresh air, huh?" you teased and took a sip of your beer.

"Busted" he confessed laughing. "Well, they are my most annoying vice. So I've been told anyways"

"Oh yeah, people give you a hard time cause you smoke too much?"

"Well, those who stick around long enough have told me everything in the book, you know, and I can recite it in my sleep"

He smiled and took another sip.

"But what is life if not to annoy others with what you yourself love? To rub it in peoples faces, you know"

He smiled and your stomach lunged. He handed you the pack and asked:

"Do you want one?" 

"No, thanks, haven't had that much to drink yet"

"Oh, So you're one of those fake smokers?" he grinned as he blew smoke from his nose. "The ones who always scold us when they're sober, but easily chain smokes a whole pack once the alcohol kicks in?"

"Well, how can I compete with you and your bad boy behaviour?" you asked sarcastically and playfully punched his arm.

He laughed and sat back, relaxed. 

"And besides, you see me as someone who would scold you for smoking?"

"No, of course not, I'm sorry, love" he said and patted your knee. Smiling softy.

"You're not the only one with a bad habit, you know"

He leaned forward with a sly expression on his face "Ooh, you have some dirty secrets you wanna confess?"

"Well, not dirty and definitely not a secret. Mainly weird, I'd say"

His eyes widened in anticipation, as if to say 'Oh please go on' and you laughed.

"It's just that when I drink too much, I somehow get the urge to embarrass myself by singing karaoke, to make an ass of myself. It's like my thing"

You shrugged as if you had come to terms with your weirdo personality and he laughed.

"And I can't sing either, you know, I guess the self deceit is strong in me"

"I don't believe that" he said "I would really love to see you put on a little show tonight" 

You giggled and had a sip of your beer "Well hopefully I will behave myself tonight, but who knows..."

The two of you talked for hours and you knew immediately that he was the one.  
He never inappropriately touched you and behaved like a true gentleman the whole night.

***

A few hours later, and he still hadn't left your side. He had been throwing you genuine and warm looks all evening, touching you in situations that maybe wasn't called for all the time, but he made it very harmless and you enjoyed those moments. And he talked in such a way about things that you didn't always know if he was joking or not, but you were intrigued and wanted more. He had such a majestic aura and a confidence you felt instantly drawn to, something dangerous and exciting and you never knew what was gonna happen next in his company.

He'd been using kind words, buying your beers, even though you had insisted on paying for it yourself, and introduced you to acquaintances he happened to bump into in the general intoxicated haze of the club. Now he finally took your hand to get some privacy in a dark corner of the patio by the back doors of the place, and you realised he never once tried to kiss you and you found yourself longing for those luscious lips. 

You observed him as he led the way to a big stash of boxes and cases of beer stacked up along the brick wall and whished for him to ravish you as the night slowly turned into early morning. He had been so noble tonight, but you longed to behave badly with him.

You sat down by some of the boxes and as all alcohol you had consumed tonight caught up with you, your head started spinning slightly.

"I think I'm done drinking" you said and grinned big "Congratulations, mr Curry, you managed to get me drunk"

"Oh really?" 

"Yes, and I wasn't even supposed to go out tonight, let alone drink"

"Ouch!" he exclaimed "I feel like I'm in trouble now, you calling me by my last name and all." He smirked as he licked his lips, smoking the last of his cigarette.

"Yes you are, but lucky for you you're very cute"

As soon as the words left your mouth, you frowned at your choice of word.

"I'm cute?" he chuckled.

"That was really not the word I was looking for" you said and closed your eyes in a way of hiding from his gaze.

"Wow" he said and stubbed out his cigarette "I have been called a lot of things but it's been a long time since anyone actually called me 'cute'.

He laughed when you tried to brush it off. "'Sexy', maybe...'Delicious'..." he teased.

You smiled and shook your head.

"Hey, you want some water?" he asked and gestured to the bar, indicating that he could go and get you something to drink that wasn't alcohol.

"No, stay with me" you blurted a little too quickly and grabbed his arm, making him stop dead in his tracks, looking at your hand gripping his arm tight.

"Yeah?"

He turned to you and you moved to stand, feeling the buzz, you stumbled a little and he grabbed your arms for support. You tried not to giggle.

"I'm dizzy..."

"You're dizzy...?

"Yes, and it's not all from the alcohol"

You squeezed your eyes shut and made a little grimace in embarrassment that such a cheezy comment actually came from you, but he didn't seem to care about it.

"Wow, what a way I have with my words tonight" you mumbled.

"I think you're doing fine" he whispered as his hand gently found its way to your cheek. He closed the distance between you and leaned in. Slowly. You held your breath as your heart hammered with the beat of the music from the club.

"Tim..." you managed to articulate.

"What?" he whispered back, as his lips lightly traced the skin next to your mouth. 

"Tim" 

"Want me to stop..?"

You answered him by slipping your tongue in his mouth, pressing him to you. And you moaned more genuinely than you had imagined, feeling your stomach doing cartwheels in the arms of this unbelievably sexy man. He kissed you back, passionately as he wrapped his arms around you.

His hands, still very well mannered, stayed at an appropriate distance from your butt as they rubbed your lower back slowly outside the fabric of your clothes.

You broke apart for air and a knowing smile crept up in both your faces at the same time. He took your hand and entwined it with his, caressing you with his thumb.

Your kiss had eased the tension and made it more comfortable to touch each other, so you leaned in and hugged him. Wanting him to come home with you to stay the night, but didn't want to be so forward and ask since you just had met a couple of hours ago.

He held you to him and after a few moments of silence he asked: "How do you feel? You don't have the urge to sing karaoke or something?" 

You laughed loudly as you untangled yourself from his arms only to meet his grinning face. Feeling somewhat relieved that he joked and took the seriousness out of the situation. You took a step back, still holding his hand.

"Can I see you again?" he asked.

You smiled as you nodded.

"Do you want to come back to my place for a nightcap?"

**Author's Note:**

> (Ihni <3)


End file.
